Generally speaking, companies prepare strategies aimed to enhance the sale of their products and/or services. These strategies may be focused on segments of the markets, specific products and/or services, geographic territories, and/or other focuses. These strategies are often multi-tiered, focusing on global criteria such as, for example, segments of the markets, specific products and/or services, geographic territories, and/or other global criteria, as well as personnel-based criteria such as, for example, individual sales goals, individual activity goals, and/or other personnel-based criteria. Often, employees are left to implement personnel-level strategies using their own judgment.
Conventional workflow management tools may exist, but have various limitations and drawbacks. For example, conventional workflow management tools may be limited to providing functionality for personnel to schedule activities and manage time based on their respective judgment of how to achieve associated goals. These and other drawbacks exist.